Angelican
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Bethany is called back to help find a renagade angel who has been living on Earth for a while. What does this have to do with Metatron? Well you'll see.


Angelican  
Jadecoyote Rated: well a good ol' PG-13 just to be safe, but to be warned if you have  
seen the movie Dogma you know the language.  
Oh Yah I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!  
  
The embers of night covering the light of former morning like forgotten bells that echoed in history. White wings fluttered with black tips in the silent night. Walking down the sidewalk of a nearly empty street a man walks dressed in a long brown coat. His hands in his pockets as he moistens his thin lips, lost in thought. He folds his wings to keep then disguised even though no one is watching his presence. His thin gaunt looking face was palely illuminated by the streetlights as he passed them. Taking in a deep breath then exhaling calmly he shook his head against the wind that moved his hair in his eyes. Metatron almost forgot where he was going and stopped a few feet after passing the entrance to his favorite tequila spot.  
"Hey, I didn't think I was going to see you again",the familiar voice of Bethany reached his hearing. He turned on his heels briskly and looked at her with a smile curling on his pale lips. She was standing in the doorway of the restaurant her arms crossed over her chest. He moved his hand up and tugged at his long dark green scarf trying to keep from unnaturally freezing.  
"Bethany how are you?",he replied smoothly with all the usual kindness he could muster in his monotone voice. Shoving his hands in his pocket he walked over to her and stood in front of her. She brushed a few raven strands from her cheek and smiled widely and opened the door to let him into the crowded restaurant. They got a table and sat down quietly as she watched him.  
"So what brings you back from the great beyond?", Bethany asked with an amused smile on her lips. Metatron leaned back in his chair his hand resting next to the silver ware wrapped neatly in a white napkin. His eyes did not faultier from hers.  
"What I can't check on everything that is going on Earth, who made such an idiotic rule?",he said in a slightly mocking tone of voice putting on his usual attitude. She laughed at this rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.  
"I'm fine..and so is the future savior or such of the world",she said lightly as he ordered two tequilas and an empty cup. They chatted casually until the drinks came. He nodded and wrapped his fingers around the thin glass filled half way with the molten liquid. Letting his lips part and his jaw slacken as he lifted the glass. Pouring the tequila into his mouth. Taking it in for a moment then took the empty glass and spit the contents into the bottom of the clean glass. She sipped hers and smiled pleasantly as Serendipity and Rufus walked in who sat down at two empty chairs.  
"Hey Voice of God..man how are you?", Rufus said with a big smile showing his white teeth. Serendipity smiled pleasantly to the others and put her hand in her lap. Metatron smirked and shook his head.  
"What is it now? Have I missed something? If so please enlighten me", Metatron said flatly his eyes falling on Serendipity and Rufus who exchanged a serious look.  
"Listen Metatron we heard rumors that another renegade angel, (if you can call her that) has been around coming closer to Bethany. She has been coming across the radar", Serendipity started as Metatron leaned forward a perplexed look on his face.  
"I was not given such information from God...", Metatron said in an agitated tone of voice making Bethany raise a brow.  
"Well it's only a rumor...but you would think that God would tell you", Rufus said placing his hands slightly on the table a relaxed look coming to his features. Serendipity made a face of unnerving calm as she turned her head and looked fully at Metatron. The muse showing a composure what she wanted to say next her jaw clenching suddenly, the muscles contorting.  
"Damn, what the hell is with the silence?", Bethany said in an angry tone, hating to not know what was going on. Metatron taking in a breath.  
"Metatron....the renegade angel is Lillia...", Serendipity said her voice low in a breathless whisper.  
  
(well that is the first chapter. Please DO NOT FLAME! Or face the wrath of God!!) 


End file.
